


That Man is an ARC Trooper

by BumblingBat



Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [12]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CT-6116 | Kix is So Done, Gen, Humor, Rex needs a nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblingBat/pseuds/BumblingBat
Summary: Fives is having a... rough day. He just wants to open a window and get some fresh air.
Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728457
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	That Man is an ARC Trooper

“Anyone, and I mean anyone, know when the air conditioner is getting fixed? What about the name of the genius who invented windows that don’t open? Like, where are we? A space ship? Windows should open!”

Rex stared slack-jawed as Fives wandered down the suspiciously windowless hallway trying to open wall panels. Or, he  _ was _ watching until Fives ran face first into doorway and knocked himself out.

“Of all the…” Rex muttered as he opened a comm channel to the medbay. “Kix? Need some help in hallway 12H.”

“What happened? Who is it?”

“Fives was trying to open the windows in the hallway to get some fresh air and then he ran into a wall and knocked himself out.” There was silence from the other end. It went on long enough that Rex was getting concerned. “Kix? You still there?”

“I’m not sure if you’re joking or not.”

“Nope. Definitely not joking. I think he's drunk.”

“That man is an ARC trooper.”

“I’m well aware.”

“I’m on my way. I’m taking photos.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just moved to a new country and I have five days left in my mandatory quarantine. I think I'm going stir-crazy.


End file.
